Er wird dich beschützen
by mara7
Summary: Liz Sohn versucht Futuremax aufzuhalten, um seine Mutter zu retten
1. Default Chapter

Er wird dich beschützen Autor: Mara Kategorie: M/L Zeitpunkt:. Kurz vorm Ende von "The End of World"/ "Der Zeitreisende" Inhalt: Liz Sohn versucht Futuremax aufzuhalten, um seine Mutter zu retten.  
  
Bemerkung: Bitte ein Feedback! Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich wüsste gerne, ob ich weiter schreiben oder lieber die Finger davon lassen soll.  
  
"Ich werde für immer einsam bleiben" flüsterte Liz und schaute Futuremax mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ein Schatten flog über dessen Gesicht, als er in ihnen all das Leid gewahrte, das er Liz verursacht hat.  
  
"Liz," er zögerte, "da gibt es etwas, dass ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe, etwas, dass du vielleicht wissen solltest. Etwas, wofür ich deine Hilfe brauche"  
  
"Wie- habe ich denn nicht schon genug für dich getan? Hast du mir nicht schon genug Schmerz bereitet?"  
  
"Diesmal ist es eine.. persönliche Angelegenheit!"  
  
"Was könnte persönlicher sein, als dass, was du uns angetan hast???" schrillte Liz mit von Schmerz entstellter Stimme. Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch Futuremax umfasste eine ihrer Schultern und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu ihm hin.  
  
"Nein.. nein lass mich"  
  
"Liz, sieh bitte her, bitte..."  
  
"Was.. was ist das?" fragte sie verwirrte, als sie etwas auf Futuremaxs Handfläche gewahrte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Neugierig geworden starrte sie das winzige kokonähnliche Etwas an. Es pulsierte in einen unruhigen Rhythmus.  
  
"Unser Kind" kam es von Futuremax mit gesenkter Stimme. "Kurz bevor es", damit meinte er jenen Angriff, der sie Welt zerstören sollte, "über uns hereinbrach, stelltest du , d.h. dein älteres Ich, fest, das du schwanger warst"  
  
"A..Aber ich dachte"... Wie sollte das möglich sein? Ein Kind von Max? War das überhaupt biologisch möglich?  
  
"...dass dachten wir auch. Mit der Zeit wurden wir wohl etwas zu selbstsicher, was diese Sache betrifft. Ich- wir hätten nie gedacht, dass es uns vergönnt wäre , Kinder miteinander zu haben. Anscheinend wurden wir wohl unvorsichtig, besonders in den Wirren der letzten Zeit."  
  
"Du willst also wirklich andeuten, dass dieses Etwas...?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Liz starrte geschockt auf den Kokon.  
  
Oh Gott, ich bin die Mutter eines ..was? Menschen? Alienhybriden? Eines Hybriden eines Hybriden?, schoss es Liz durch den Kopf. Leicht angeekelt und doch fasziniert starrte sie den Kokon an. Könnte es wirklich möglich sein?  
  
"Als wir es erfuhren, war es uns schon klargeworden, dass es kein Überleben gibt. Selbst unser Kind würde sterben. Aber du hast dich all die Jahre nach einem Kind gesehnt - und als du mich batest, es irgendwie zu retten, konnte ich es dir nicht abschlagen."  
  
Er atmete tief durch: "Sorena, ich erwähnte sie schon, fand mit deiner Hilfe eine Methode nach Vorbild unserer Inkubatoren einen Kokon herzustellen. Mit Hilfe meiner Kräfte entfernte ich den Embryo aus deinen Körper und setzte in den Kokon"  
  
"Aber dass ist völlig unmöglich! Biologisch gesehen dürfte dieser Embryo gar nicht existieren- wenn wir nie zusammen kommen, wie sollen wir da Kinder haben?" Brach es aus Liz hervor.  
  
"Der Kokon verhindert irgendwie das Zeitparadoxon, aber nicht mehr sehr lange! Liz.." Futuremax schaute sie ernst an, "ich habe schon so viel von dir verlangt, dir so grosses Leid zugefügt, ohne es dir zu vergelten können, aber..." er atmete tief durch".  
  
Liz stand mit leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm. Sie war immer noch total geschockt. Ein Kind- von Max? Sie war doch noch Jungfrau!  
  
Aber dann weckte wieder seine Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit:  
  
"....würdest du die Mutter meines Kindes werden?"  
  
Jetzt brach sie völlig zusammen. Hätte Futuremax sie nicht aufgefangen, wäre sie zu Boden gestürzt. Erst das schreckliche Erlebnis, als ihr Max sie mit Kyle zusammen.. und jetzt sollte sie Mutter werden? Von einem Kokon? Was sollte sie damit anfangen - sich draufsetzen und ihn ausbrüten? Sie wäre wohl vollends hysterisch geworden, hätte die Anwesenheit von Futuremax, der ja gewissermassen auch ihr Max war, sie nicht trotz allem beruhigt hätte.  
  
"Bitte Liz, Geliebte, ich flehe dich an!" Geliebte, so hatte er sie noch nie genannt. Es sei denn in ihren Träumen. Völlig verwirrt von dem Chaos, das sich in ihrem Kopf und in ihrem Herzen abspielte, nickte sie.  
  
Futuremax zog sie darauf erleichternd lächelnd an sich. "Danke, wisperte er und sah ihr in die Augen. "Du warst seine einzige Hoffnung." Dann streckte er die Hand, mitsamt Kokon aus und drückte sie sanft, um ihren kostbaren Inhalt nicht zu beschädigen auf Liz Bauch. Ein sanftes Licht leuchtete auf, und Liz empfand ein leichtes ziehen im Bauch. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie taumelte so sehr, dass Futuremax sie auffangen musste. Dabei fiel der leere Kokon zu Boden.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, sowas habe ich noch nie gemacht"  
  
"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Liz, wobei das zärtliche Lächeln in Futuremaxs Gesicht ihr schnell wieder Kraft genug gab, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
  
"Wie geht es dir jetzt" fragte er sie besorgt  
  
"Gut genug um mit dir zu tanzen!"  
  
"Tanzen?" Verdattert wäre noch eine Untertreibung, um Futuremaxs Gesichtsausdruck in jenen Moment zu beschreiben  
  
"Ich will meinen Kind später wenigstens sagen können, dass seine Eltern ihren Brautwalzer hatten:" fügte sie im Hinterkopf zu. Aber das konnte sie Futuremax nicht sagen.  
  
Es wäre grausam gewesen, ihm seine letzten Minuten zu verleiden.  
  
Bei einer Drehung zu "I shall believe" flüsterte er Liz zu: "Er wird dich an meiner Stelle beschützen"  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, war er verschwunden.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen schleppte sich Liz nur so dahin. War das alles wirklich passiert?  
  
Zwei Monate später. Liz war mehrmals morgens übel geworden . Auf Drängen von Maria, die ihre Freundin mit Besorgnis beobachtete, seit diese wie ein Trauerkloss durch das Leben schlurfte, drängte diese wiederholt zum Arzt zu gehen. Schließlich gab Liz nach. Immerhin war das besser, als es mit Marias neuen Allheilmittel, einem Pfirsich/Maracujaduft zu versuchen.  
  
"So Miss Parker, wie es aus sieht, kann man ihnen wohl gratulieren!"  
  
"Was?" Liz starrte Dr. Hughes, den alteingesessenen Mediziner Roswells an.  
  
"Nun, junge Dame, Sie sind schwanger! Wer ist denn der glückliche Vater?"  
  
Oh Gott, dann war das wirklich kein Traum Liz war völlig überrumpelt. Zu unwahrscheinlich war ihr alles im nachhinein erschienen. Zeitreisen, Transplantation von Embryos, das war doch wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich?  
  
Max trauriger Blick, der sie überallhin verfolgte, machte ihr aber schnell klar, dass zumindest ersteres wirklich passiert war. Und nun bestätigte Dr. Hughes ihr auch noch die Schwangerschaft. Dabei hatte sie so sehr gehofft, wenigstens dieser Teil würde ihr erspart bleiben. Was sollte sie jetzt mit einem Kind? Sie war doch noch viel zu jung. Und sie hatte noch nicht mal mit dem Vater geschlafen.  
  
"Schwanger- sind Sie sich da wirklich sicher?"  
  
"Nun ja, anhand der Symptome die Sie mir beschrieben haben und ihrer Urinuntersuchung schon. Um wirklich sicher zugehen, sollten Sie einen Gynäkologen aufsuchen. Ich könnte Ihnen einen Guten empfehlen."  
  
Liz schluchzte. Sie hatte gebaten Dr Hughes Stillschweigen zu bewahren, bevor sie völlig verstört die Praxis verließ. Aber bald würde ihr Zustand nicht mehr zu verbergen sein. Ihre Eltern würden sie vielleicht unterstützen, aber als alleinerziehende Mutter in einer katholischen Gemeinde wie Roswell? Sie war nicht so stark wie Amy DeLuca.  
  
Zwar würden die meisten glauben, dass Kyle der Vater sei, nachdem Tess, die unverbesserliche Klatschtante, überall herumerzählt hatte, sie seien im Bett gewesen. Kyle war ihr ein so guter Freund, dass konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Und wenn das Kind nach seinen Vater schlug? Es würde alles zunichte machen, wenn Max, bei den Gedanken schluchzte sie leise, zu ihr zurück käme.  
  
Nein, was ich einmal angefangen habe, ziehe ich auch durch!  
  
Damit stand ihr Entschluss fest. In der Nacht schlachtete sie ihr Sparschwein mit all den Trinkgeldern und Gehältern, die sie für ihre Studienzeit gespart hatte und packte ihre Sachen. Kurz vor Morgendämmerung war sie fertig und schlich sich aus der Tür. Auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle kam sie am Haus der Evans vorbei, wo sie einen Brief für Max einwarf. Dann eilte sie weiter zu der Haltestelle, um den Bus nach Montreal noch zu kriegen.  
  
Fünf Stunden später saßen die Evans beim Frühstück. Max starrte verwundert dass zusammengefaltete Blatt Papier an, das auf seinen Teller lag.  
  
"Oh das," antwortet Diane auf seine Frage, "das ist von der kleinen Liz mit der du dich immer getroffen hast. Anscheinend geht ihr euch doch nicht immer so sehr aus dem Weg , wie du mir immer weismachen möchtest!"  
  
"Von Liz?"  
  
Max erstarrte. Was war passiert? Seit der Sache mit Kyle wichen sie einander aus. Dennoch hatte er bemerkt dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Da Tess aber ziemlich eifersüchtig seine Schritte überwachte, war es ihm in den wenigen freien Augenblicken nicht gelungen, etwas aus Liz herauszuholen. Woran Maria nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Jetzt fest überzeugt, dass die "Tscheseslowaken" ihnen nur Schmerz brachten, waren sie und Liz zu waren Meistern im Max und Michael vermeiden geworden.  
  
Was könnte Liz jetzt von ihm wollen? Es musste irgend etwas passiert sein. Etwas schreckliches!  
  
Mit bangen Gefühlen öffnete er den Brief:  
  
"Lieber Max!  
  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Du hast so viel für mich getan, dass es besser ist, ich verlasse Roswell, um dir nicht mehr weh zu tun.  
  
Sag bitte meinen Eltern und den anderen, dass ich sie liebe und nie vergessen werde. Leider fehlte mir die Zeit, es ihnen selber zu sagen. Deshalb bitte ich dich, ihnen diesen Brief zu zeigen . Ich bin jetzt mit jemanden zusammen, der mir ALLES bedeutet. Macht euch keine Sorgen, er wird mich beschützen.  
  
Lebt wohl,  
  
Liz"  
  
"Wie ich ihnen schon sagte" Sheriff Valenti versuchte die aufgewühlten Gemüter im Crashdown zu beruhigen" Liz ist volljährig und ich kann sie nicht, wenn wir sie überhaupt finden, mit Gewalt nach Hause holen"  
  
"Aber können sie denn gar nichts tun?" Auf Valentis trauriges Kopfschütteln wandte sich Mrs. Parker an Max, "Isabell, Michael, Maria und Alex: habt ihr denn keine Ahnung, mit wem sie weggegangen sein könnte? Ihr seid doch ihre Freunde!" Aber keiner wusste eine Antwort. Isabell und Tess, letztere nur widerwillig und nur weil Max sie auf Knien gebeten hatte( was sie durchaus genoß), versuchten ohne Erfolg Liz mit ihren Kräften zu erreichen.  
  
Keiner verstand, warum sie gegangen war. Am allerwenigsten Max, der sich vorwarf sie vertrieben zu haben:  
  
Ich wußte, ich hätte sie nicht mit in diese ganze Sache hereinziehen sollen, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Sie ist ein Mensch, Tess hat recht, sie gehört nicht zu uns. Ich hätte ihr das alles nie antun dürfen. Nun liebt sie jemand anderen, den sie uns noch nicht mal gezeigt hat. Warum? Hat sie Angst vor mir? Wegen der Sache mit Kyle? Kennt sie mich so schlecht?  
  
Verbittert ging Max mit den anderen nach Hause.  
  
Sie alle wollten Liz nie vergessen, aber mit der Zeit verloren sich die Erinnerungen und je mehr Jahre vergingen, desto weniger dachten sie alle, mit Ausnahme von Max, an jenes dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das eine Zeitlang mit ihnen gegangen war.  
  
Bis zu jenen Tag 16 Jahre später als ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit braunen Augen ins Crashdown kam und nach Max Evans verlangte.  
  
Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Max, Isabell und Michael saßen als einzige Gäste auf ihren alten Platz im Crashdown und schwelgten in Erinnerungen, welche leider oft schmerzlicher Natur waren. Viele Kämpfe hatten sie zu bestehen gehabt und dabei viele Opfer in Kauf nehmen müssen. Maria und Alex hatten sich schließlich von den Freunden getrennt um sich ihr eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Tess war zu ihrem Planeten zurückgekehrt, nachdem ihr klargeworden war, dass Max sie nie so sehr lieben würde, wie er Liz liebte.  
  
Nach langer Zeit war endlich Ruhe im Leben der drei Aliens eingekehrt. Weil Michael Unruhe verbreitete ( er mochte es nicht, wenn er nicht gebraucht wurde) waren sie nah Roswell zurückgekehrt, um mal wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Sie probierten gerade eine neue Kuchenkreation der alten Mrs.Parker aus , einen wahrhaft köstliche Schokosahnetorte in Form eines Bauernhofes, als es plötzlich ein etwa 15 jähriger Junge mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht durch die Tür stürmte und zur Theke lief..  
  
"Entschuldigung Sir," sprach er Mr. Parker an, der gerade bediente, "Ich.. ich suche.." hier brach der Junge ab. Vor lauter Weinen brachte er kein Wortmehr heraus. "Nun, mal gut, mein Junge" brummte der alte Mann verwirrt.  
  
"Was ist denn los.. hm, willst du es mir nicht sagen? Guck, ich spendiere dir auch eine Cola. Nun hör doch auf zu weinen Kleiner? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"  
  
Der Junge versuchte sich zu fangen. Mühsam drängte er die Tränen zurück, und hob den Kopf, welchen er in seinen Armen verborgen hatte.  
  
"Ja, ich suche einen Max Evans. Kennen Sie ihn vielleicht? Er hat hier mal gewohnt!"  
  
"Ich bin Max Evans!" Der Verlangte war aufgestanden und ging nun zu dem Jungen und Mr. Parker an die Bar. "Was willst du von mir?"  
  
Der Junge musterte den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihm. Falten und graue Haare prägten ein Gesicht, das sowohl von Kummer wie auch von Stärke gezeichnet war. Er schien den Beschreibungen zu entsprechen, aber war er auch der Gesuchte?  
  
Jetzt bloss keinen Fehler machen, es hängt zuviel davon ab gemahnte sich der Junge zu Ruhe und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Und Ihre Schwester und Michael Guerin? Sind diese auch hier?"  
  
Verwundert starte Max den Jungen an. Woher kannte er diese Namen? Max hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, obwohl etwas an den Jungen ihm vertraut vor kam.  
  
"Das sind wir!" Michael und Isabell waren ebenfalls herangekommen. Beide unterzogen den Jungen einer vorsichtigen Musterung. War er gefährlich? Sie waren schon Feinden begegnet, die harmloser als dieser Junge aussahen. Und um so gefährlicher waren.  
  
"Ich bin Evan," schniefte der Junge. "Evan Parker"  
  
Mr. Parker ließ vor Schreckt das Glas fallen, das er gerade spülte. Den drei Aliens ging es nicht besser. Michael musste Isabell auf einen Stuhl helfen, und setzte sich dann gleich daneben. Max fühlte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Liz Sohn! War sie etwa auch hier?  
  
"Bitte ihr müsst mir helfen! Ihr seid die einzige Hoffnung, die ich noch habe."  
  
"Wieso, was ist mit deiner Mutter?" stellte Michael die Frage, die allen auf der Zunge lag.  
  
"Ich muss euch alleine sprechen. Bitte Grandpa, kannst du uns alleine lassen" wandte Evan sich an den alten Mann. "Bitte!"  
  
"Aber sicher" konnte dieser nur stottern und eilte aus dem Café. Wenn das seine Frau erfuhr! Lizzis Sohn war da! Sie waren Großeltern!  
  
"Dann erzähl mal, Junge" forderte Max Evan auf. "Wo ist deine Mutter? Wieso bist du so aufgelöst?"  
  
Evan schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. "Ich.. ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, ich habe alles versucht!" schluchzte er wieder Los.  
  
Max drängte sich ein furchtbarer Verdacht auf:  
  
"Du.. du meinst Liz ist...Tot?"  
  
Oh Gott er hatte es gesagt. Wie gebannt hingen drei Augenpaare an dem Jungen.  
  
"Ich habe versucht ihr zu helfen.. Aber ich konnte sie nicht mehr heilen, es war zu spät. Ich habe es immer und immer wieder versucht , aber es ging nicht mehr.."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut", tröstend wollte Izz den Jungen umfassen. Er war offenbar verwirrt. Heilen? So ein Unfug! Oder?  
  
Max stand da wie vor dem Kopf getroffen. Liz- Tot  
  
Er nahm kaum war, was der Junge immer wieder vor sich hin wimmerte.  
  
"Ich habe versagt, ich sollte sie doch beschützen.."  
  
Michael nahm sich schließlich der Sache an. Max war offenbar dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.  
  
"Nun erzähl mal alles von vorne! Was ist passiert, wo ist dein Vater, wie sollen wir dir helfen?"  
  
"Der Granilith, "kam es von Evan, "ich muss es aufhalten, er darf nicht zu ihr gehen, er ist der einzige der sie noch retten kann!"  
  
"Wovon redest du da?" Michael wurde mißtrauisch. Der Junge wußte zuviel.  
  
"Bitte helft mir, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich muss Mum beschützen."  
  
"Aber sie ist doch tot, oder?" wollte Isabell wissen  
  
"Ja- nein, ich kann es rückgängig machen. Aber dazu brauche ich den Granilith"  
  
"Bringen wir ihn hin" sagte Max und löste sich aus der Erstarrung.  
  
"Wenn er Liz wirklich helfen kann sollten wir es tun."  
  
"Aber Max, der Granilith ist doch mit Tess zu duweißtschonwas geflogen"  
  
Meinte Izz mit Blick auf Evan.  
  
"Das ist egal, ich muss nur dahin, wo er stand, dann kann ich alles verändern."  
  
"Also gut Evan, fahren, wir. Unterwegs erzählst du uns alles!. Michael, Izz- gehen wir."  
  
Während der Fahrt versuchten sie etwas aus Evan herauszukriegen. Über seine Mutter, warum er aufgetaucht ist, etc.  
  
"Warum ist sie verschwunden? Warum hat sie nie ein Wort geschrieben, und von dir erzählt?"  
  
"Aber das hat sie doch." Evan blickte Max erstaunt an.  
  
"In den Brief, den sie bei dir einwarf, bevor sie ging"  
  
"Aber da stand doch nur drin, das sie jemanden hatte, der ihr mehr bedeuten würde als alles andere!"  
  
"Ja, mich."  
  
"Dich, aber ich dachte.."  
  
"An meinen Vater? "  
  
"Ja. "  
  
"Er war nie bei uns. Nachdem Mum so getan hatte, als ob sie mit Kyle geschlafen hätte.."  
  
"Moment mal.. getan hat? " fragte Max hellhörig  
  
"Ja, Dad wollte auf jeden fall verhindern, dass du und Mum zusammen kommt. Und als er das Band zwischen euch zertrennt hatte, setzte er mich, damals war ich noch ein Embryo, in Mums Bauch. Ich sollte sie an deiner Stelle beschützen." schloss Evan mit schmerzlich verzogenen Gesicht.  
  
"Jetzt noch mal ganz von vorne- warum sollte dein Vater Max und Liz Trennen und bist du überhaupt Liz Kind?"  
  
verlangte Isabell zu wissen  
  
"Mein Vater war... wie ihr.Er benutzt den Granilith, um ein grosses Unglück zu verhindern. Auch wenn er dabei Mums Leben zerstört hat. Ich wurde .. es ist zu schwer es zu erklären, ihr werdet es gleich verstehen."  
  
Mittlerweile war der Wagen vor der Höhle mit den Kokons angekommen. Evan entwand sich den Griff von Michael und eilte in die Höhle.  
  
Als die drei Aliens ihm folgen wollten wies er sie sich im Kreis um den Platz zu stellen, wo der Granilith stand und sich an die Hände zu fassen.  
  
"Was willst du jetzt tun?" wollte Max wissen.  
  
"Dadurch, dass mein Vater mich mit dem Granilith hierher brachte- bitte fragt jetzt nicht-" wies er Isabell zurück, die zum Sprechen ansetzte; kann ich vielleicht den Spalt aktivieren, den wir benutzten. Hoffentlich klappt es , ansonsten ist jede Chance verloren Mum zu retten"  
  
Evan konzentrierte sich. Er benutzte die Energien der anderen Aliens, um jenen Spalt zu finden, der ihn herbrachte.  
  
Staunend beobachteten diese, wie ein Teil der Kammer zu Flimmern anfing und ein verschwommenes Abbild des Graniliths erschien.  
  
"Es klappt" keuchte Evan. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen runter.  
  
"Ich habe den Moment kurz vor Dads Abreise gefunden. Seht, da kommen sie!"  
  
Zwei schemenhafte Gestalten näherten sich dem Abbild des Graniliths. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die Max mit einen erstaunten Ausruf als sich selbst und Liz erkannte. Wie war das nur möglich?.  
  
"Ich muss versuchen, sie zu erreichen- Mum, Dad tut es nicht. Ihr dürft das nicht tun!  
  
Die beiden Gestalten drehten sich um verwirrt musterten sie die Wände der Kammer, die aber, für sie leer waren. Sie hörten nur eine Stimme. Aber wer war das?  
  
"Dad, sie wird sterben, wenn du gehst!"  
  
"Was -?"  
  
"Ihr kennt mich noch nicht, aber momentan befinde ich in einen Kokon in deiner Westentasche!"  
  
Verwirrt griff das Max Ebenbild in die Tasche. Sollte es wirklich sein?  
  
"Bitte, ich kann es euch nicht erklären, aber ihr müsst einen anderen Weg finden, bitte. Oder Mum wird sterben!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten sandte Evan eine Anzahl von Bildern aus.  
  
Liz mit ihm als Kind in einer grossen Stadt. Liz, mit ihm in dem Labor, wo sie als Assistentin arbeitete. Aber auch Liz in den Händen von FBI-Männern, die zu grausamen Mittel griffen, um herauszufinden, wieso ihr Sohn eine alte Frau in der Stadt geheilt hat. Liz- wie sie Evan anflehte zu fliehen. Wie Evan und Liz von der Folter zusammenbrachen, und schließlich Liz, wie sie Tot da lagt, im eigenen Blut. Wie die Männer beide für tot hielten, weil Evan mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte den Herzschlag anhielt. Wie er versuchte, seine Mum zu heilen, als die Männer weg waren, und wie er es nicht schaffte.  
  
All das zeigte er seinen Eltern und den drei Aliens, die wie gebannt da standen.  
  
"Verstehst du nun, warum du nicht gehen darfst? Mum wird lieber unter Qualen sterben, als uns zu verraten. Bitte tu ihr das nicht an. Ihr liebt euch doch!"  
  
Der Schattenmax wandte sich zu der Frau, die stumm da stand.  
  
"Liz.. ich kann das nicht tun, ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass dir sowas widerfährt."  
  
"Max, es ist mir egal was aus mir wird. Ich liebe dich. Du musst gehen. Wenn nicht ist alles verloren. Was ist schon ein Leben gegen Millionen?"  
  
"Es ist alles für mich" flüsterte er.  
  
"Darum geh!" mit diesen Worten schubste sie ihn in den Granilith und aktivierte ihn.  
  
"Liz nein!" erscholl es gleichzeitig von beiden Maxs. Aber es war schon zu spät. Der Granilith verschwand. "Vergib mir, mein Sohn" vernahmen die vier in der Höhle, bevor das Bild verschwamm.  
  
Evan war zusammen gebrochen.  
  
Die drei Aliens brachten den Jungen zum Wagen  
  
"Was willst du nun tun?" Fragte Michael Max, der stumm neben ihm saß.  
  
"Ich habe jetzt einen Sohn- von Liz!" Dabei wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Er verstand noch nicht alles was passiert war, aber er war sicher, Evan würde ihm dabei helfen.  
  
Sie hatten jetzt viel Zeit, um sich kennenzulernen.  
  
Und dann- würden sie Liz rächen! 


	2. Er wird dich beschützen

Er wird dich beschützen II  
  
Kategorie: M/L Zeitpunkt:Kurz vorm Ende von "The End of World"/ "Der Zeitreisende" Inhalt: Liz Sohn versucht Futuremax aufzuhalten, um seine Mutter zu retten.  
  
Bemerkung: Bitte ein Feedback! Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich wüsste gerne, ob ich weiter schreiben oder lieber die Finger davon lassen soll.  
  
Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren oder der Handlung.  
  
Sie hatte ihn all die Jahre geliebt. Sie opferte für ihn die Chance auf ein normales Leben, auf eine Zukunft, in der sie Kinder und ein Heim hätte. Aber trotz allem war sie glücklicher, als sie es sich je erträumt hätte. Seine Liebe entschädigte alle Widrigkeiten, die ihnen widerfuhren. Wenn sie je wieder die Wahl hätte, würde sie ihm wieder folgen. Liz hätte nie gedacht, dass jener Entschluss sie durch die Zeiten verfolgen würde.  
  
Ihre Welt war angegriffen worden. Die königlichen Vier- nein, drei,- verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, Tess hatte Roswell ja verlassen, bevor sie Max heiratete, kämpften bis zum letzten Atemzug. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, kam es Liz in den Sinn, als sich ihr erneut jene Bilder aufdrängten, die das Ende ihrer Welt einher brachten. Die Angreifer- Skins, Rebellen, Tess neue Schosshündchen, oder wie man sie auch nennen mochte, waren Max, Michael und Isabell haushoch überlegen gewesen. Und eines Tages... da versagte sein Schutzschild, als sie gerade gegen die Skins kämpften. Isabell und Michael mussten sie mit Gewalt von seinem Leichnam wegzerren. Fast wären sie alle drei dabei getötet worden. Nach Max Tod verloren sie alle Hoffnung. Ihre Welt starb. Sie konnten nur noch mit ihr untergehen. Aber noch nicht einmal das gewährten Isabell und Michael ihr. Max hatte die beiden schon lange vor seinem Tod darauf verschworen, dass, sollte ihm je was passieren, Liz in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollte. Sicherheit?! In diesem Fall hieß das, dass Isabell sie in die Höhle mit dem Granilith zerrte und diesen aktivierte. Michael versuchte ihren Rückzug zu decken, und war zurückgeblieben. Er wollte wieder zu ihnen stossen, aber als Isabell 10 Minuten später mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht zusammen zuckte, wußte Liz, das jedes Warten auf ihn umsonst wäre. Während der Aktivierungsphase des Graniliths suchte Isabell mit Hilfe ihrer Gabe nach parallelen Zeitlinien, wo sie sicher wären. Ihren sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck nach waren die Aussichten nicht besonders gut. Und dann schickte sie Liz auf die Reise.  
  
"Izzi, hast du Evan gesehen?" erkundigte sich Max besorgt. "Er ist heute morgen einfach verschwunden." "Vermutlich will er nur etwas alleine sein. Nach all den Erlebnissen der letzten Zeit bist du ja auch nicht gerade geselliger Laune."versuchte Isabell ihren Bruder zu beruhigen. Langsam ging ihr Max gluckenhaftes Verhalten Evan gegenüber auf den Geist. Aber der Junge war eben alles, was Max von Liz noch hatte. "Er hat seine Mutter verloren und einen Vater gewonnen. Vermutlich leidet er immer noch unter den Schuldgefühlen wegen Liz Tod. Laß ihm Zeit." "Ja!" murmelte Max düster. Isabells Worte hatten ihn wieder an all das erinnert, was er schon seit Wochen verdrängt hatte. Der Gedanke an Liz war einfach unerträglich für ihn. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle! Dabei hatte sie nur versucht, ihn und jenes Kind zu schützen, welches von ihnen beiden in einer parallelen Zeitlinie gezeugt worden war. Evan, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, war fern von Roswell und den anderen Aliens grossgezogen worden. Liz hatte ihn und seine Fähigkeiten erfolgreich verbergen können. Bis zu jenen Tag, als Evan jemanden in der Öffentlichkeit heilen wollte. Kurz danach waren sie beide von irgendwelchen Leuten entführt und gefoltert worden, um den Aufenthaltsort der anderen Außerirdischen herauszufinden. Liz starb in Verlaufe jener Folter, und Evan kam nach Roswell, wo er mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte versuchte, Futuremax aufzuhalten. Er scheiterte, und seitdem jagten Max und die anderen Liz's Mörder. Aber es war sehr schwer, etwas herauszufinden. Sie mussten vorsichtig vorgehen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Und alle bisherigen Spuren verliefen im Sande. Erschöpft waren sie nach Roswell zurückgekehrt, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu beratschlagen. Aber alles hier erinnerte Max unerbittlich an Liz. Nun, wo er wußte, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr hinter dem Gedanken, sie hätte ihn mit Kyle betrogen, verstecken. All der Schmerz, welcher sich jahrelang aufgebaut hatte, stürzte nun auf ihn ein. Er wollte nur noch weg hier. Aber Evan hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie seine Mutter in Ihrer Jugend hier gelebt hatte. Nur deshalb ertrug Max all die Erinnerungen an sie, die sich hinter jeder Ecke in Roswell verbargen. Und nun war Evan verschwunden...  
  
Liz schaute staunend zu den blauen Himmel empor, der sich über der Wüste erstreckte. Sie hätte es sich nie erträumen lassen, dass sie ihn jemals wieder ohne Raumschiffe, welche die Erde in Brand setzten, sehen würde. Und erst die Luft! Sie trug den Wüstenstaub und das Geschrei von Aasgeiern zu ihr. Nie hatte sie sie so genossen wie in jenen Augenblick, als sie zum ersten Mal seit Monaten nicht mehr den Geruch von brennenden Menschenfleisch wahrnahm. Das Leben war einfach wundervoll! Wenn sie nur diesen Moment mit ihm teilen könnte! Tränen stiegen Liz in die Augen, als der Schmerz wieder in ihr die Oberhand ergriff. Während der Reise im Granilith hatte ihre Aufregung ihn verdrängen können, aber nun? Schluchzend fiel sie zu Boden. Wüstenstaub und Tränen mischten sich zu einer schmierigen Schicht auf ihren Gesicht, als all ihr Leid hervorbrach und der Kummer ihren Körper schüttelte. Wie sollte sie nur leben ohne ihn? Wieso war sie gezwungen worden weiterzuleben?  
  
Anfangs bemerkte sie die sanfte Stimme nicht, die ihr tröstende Worte zuflüsterte. Erst als sich ein Arm zögernd um ihre Schultern legte, merkte sie auf. Mit einen Satz sprang Liz auf die Beine und starrte erschrocken den Jungen vor ihr an. Mit seinen dunklen Haaren und braunen Augen erinnerte er sie dumpf an jemanden.. "Wer.. wer bist du?" "Mein Name ist Evan. Ich wußte, dass du kommen würdest." "Du wußtest...?" Mißtrauisch starrte Liz den Jungen an. Die letzten Monate hatten sie vorsichtig gemacht. War ihm zu trauen? "Ich besuchte heute nacht deine Zeit. Der Granilith konnte nur hierher kommen, und so..." erklärend breitete er die Arme aus, "..kam ich hierher." "Granilith?! Wer bist du Junge?" Hatte sie vielleicht doch recht mit ihrem Mißtrauen? War der Junge ein Skin? Unschlüssig, ob sie bleiben oder weglaufen sollte verharrte Liz. Allem gesunden Menschenverstand zum Trotz zog der Junge sie irgendwie an. "Später. Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Du wirst erwartet." "Erwartet? Von wem?" Liz schwankte immer noch, ob sie ihm glauben sollte. "Von jemanden, der dir deine Trauer nehmen wird." Na ja, was hatte sie zu verlieren? Der fast flehende Ausdruck in den seltsam vertrauten Augen des Jungen gab schließlich den Ausschlag. Schulternzuckend folgte Liz dem geheimnisvoll lächelnden Jungen . Es war immerhin eine Ablenkung von ihrem Schmerz.  
  
Evan hätte sich vor Freude fast in der Luft überschlagen. Er hatte nie aufgegeben, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, um seine Mutter zu retten. Um seinem Vater nicht zu belasten, suchte er nachts, wenn die anderen drei Aliens schliefen. Eine Zeitlang schien es, als ob seine Suche in all den möglichen Zeitparallelen umsonst wäre. In kaum einer hatten seine Eltern überlebt. Erst als er letzte Nacht den Geist einer Isabell berührte, in deren Zeit Liz überlebt hatte, schöpfte er Hoffnung. Danach war es nur noch ein Kinderspiel ( im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes), den Granilith in seine Zeit zu bringen.. Und endlich, endlich würden er und seine Eltern eine richtige Familie sein. Fröhlich pfeifend führte er seine immer noch recht verwirrte Mutter Richtung Roswell. ZU MAX!  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
